A New Beginning
by wilsonsophie18
Summary: Meet Emma Andrews, she's just your average teenager with an affluent taste in alcohol and boys. But recently after splitting up with her abusive boyfriend, her mother decides to move. And now she has to attend public school "Rudge Park Comprehensive"
1. Chapter 1

- Emma's POV -

It feels different. The sense of leaving school, and moving to another place and attending that school.

I liked private school. Why do I have to go to public school now?!

I attend a private school, and I fall into the stereotype of a rich kid. However, it hasn't been all that easy.

My father is in hospital and he needs care 24/7 and is on a life support system. My mother has been bullied when she was at school, and now a stay at home mother for me.

Her only child, me.

It was the last straw when my abusive boyfriend Steve abused me and so now, we are packing our belongings and moving into a suburban place and my mother has enrolled me into Rudge Park Comprehensive.

I saw the school website and it doesn't look much.

My mother has also too, enrolled me in private martial arts class. I do know how to fight but I think she doesn't . Hence the classes.

I am 17, and cannot be arsed going to ANOTHER school. I could just go to University!

Mum promised she'd get me a car at a showroom after we'd unpack and get uses to the area.

She doesn't promise much and my hope are exceedingly high for once.

Sigh, 'new girl' status at school. I hope the pupils there are nice, and the teachers.

Once we've packed all our belongings into the renovation van, we drive to Hell.

The area looked quite decent and as we drove by, a group of boys about my age were busy chatting about something.

But they must've noticed me, because I did hear a wolf whistle.

Or could've been aimed at mum, most of the guys at my previous school used to fancy my mum.

She is young looking, and pretty.

She parked outside our new home and the renovation van parked at the side.

The men were helpful and sat the couch in the living room.

Once they sat our belongings down, Mum found a bottle of vodka and gave me a drink of it.

We'd take turns in drinks and then began to unpack the boxes.

The bottom of the beds sat at the bottom of the stairs and we began moving them up to the three rooms.

I grabbed a can of Irn Bru and drank as I made my bed up. I went through into mum's room and helped her with her bed.

We shifted and lifted cabinets and wardrobes about on the top landing from my room to hers.

When we finally finished upstairs, we took a break and had lunch before working again.

Everything was soon satisfactory and mum headed into the kitchen and got the phone and ordered pizza for our hard work.

The living room was impressive too, with the flat screen on the wall.

By far, my room was the best. I had the biggest room and was awesome.

Hopefully, I would head into the shopping centre and find good posters to put up in my room.

Mum thankfully ordered a pepperoni and margarita pizza.

Somehow, I ate a full pizza and downed the last of Irn Bru.

I slunk up to my room and exhaustion carried me to sleep.

I found a pair of denim shorts and a guns n roses shirt and pulled them on.

Mum said she'd give me a lift to the shopping centre today and go and do food shopping.

As she dumped me outside the shop, she gave me my debit card which I was happy.

I had saved up quite a bit on this plastic card and was proud of my earnings of my old job that I had.

I walked around the centre and glanced into the shops but then I found New Look and was happy.

I went in and bought myself a black skirt and several blouses. In addition, I also bought a pair of black flats.

I headed into HMV and began having a look at posters. No 1D, ooh Paramore and Evanescence! I had a look at the DVDs and got

Jennifer's Body, Orphan and My Neighbours Totoro.

I headed out and found a McDonald's in here. Success!

I carried my bags and then spotted a stationary shop. I found myself in a trance-like state walking into the shop. I saw a book and had a look in it.

One customer was looking at me and I didn't want to look at them.

I opened a Hairy Biker's cookbook and had a look at the recipes.

My mum saw me and headed in.

She looked over my shoulder and muttered "That's your form teacher over there"

She paused "He does look fit! I wonder if he's single..."

"Mum!" I whined, a bit too loud because I saw him look at the two of us bickering.

Then to be honest, I didn't really care and bought the cookbook anyway while my mum was busy talking to my form teacher (more like chatting him up :L ).

I sighed and headed outside and sat in the car. Sneakily, I did take her car keys before and just sat in the car listening to music.

She opened her door and got in the car "So, do you want to look for a car?"

I nodded enthusiastically and she drove to a car showroom. Several Renault and Audi cars were sitting and I had a look in them, checking the space.

The Audi A8 was the only car that stood out for me and mum bought it for me.

As I drove it home, I wondered what school would be like tomorrow...


	2. Chapter 2

Once I parked the car into the carpark, I felt butterflies in my stomach fluttering around and maybe even spewing them up.

I shook my head from those thoughts and got out of the car.

Immediately, people began whispering and taking glances towards me.

The newbie! Sucks to be me!

I walked into school with a leather satchel over my shoulder and I headed down into the office area.

I greeted myself to one of the ladies.

"Hello, I'm Emma Andrews and I'm new here..."

She smiled at me "Of course, excuse me, oh here we are! Here is your schedule and class times, you do have a meeting with your form teacher first at 9am, in the room across"

She indicated towards the opposite of the corridor.

"Enjoy your first day!"

I smiled back at her and saw at the clock that it was indeed 9am.

I saw one of the teachers pointing me into the room and i took a seat on the opposite side of the desk.

"Emma Andrews, new student"

He said and when he looked up from my record, it was Mr Gilbert - the guy that my mum was flirting with yesterday.

"Ah, Emma welcome to Rudge Park and..."

I wasn't really paying attention to him, as I was day-dreaming but I think he stopped when he caught eye-sight of my cleavage.

Why do I always attract this kind of attention?!

He coughed and spoke again "Carli, a girl in the same year as you, Sixth Form, will help you around. Now have a nice day!"

That was me shunned from the room and I stood in the corridor looking around at doors and finally found the Common Room.

I kept my gaze on the sheet I was looking at until I heard a small voice

"Hi!"

I looked up and saw a blonde-haired girl in front of me

"Hi, I'm Emma newbie"

"Carli, you need any help, I'm the person needed. Come with me"

She lead me over to where the girls sat and I was introduced to the gang.

It turns out we had a lot in common and then the boys started coming in the room.

One boy kept talking about crude stuff and we all glared at him.

"Hi Simon" Carli spoke.

A blonde-haired guy looked nervous and replied

"Hi, Carli"

Then he saw me

"Hi, I'm Simon"

He held his hand out

"Emma"

I took his hand and shook it.

"So, are you going up for the blind date later Carli?" He asked.

I had a look around the room at the guys and they kept winking at me and checking out my cleavage.

Ugh, boys will be boys!

"Um, no. Sorry"

And with that she dragged me away from him.

"He's annoying! We knew each other when we were little and now..." She trailed on

"He wants in your pants"

She looked at me and sighed.

"But I already have a boyfriend, he's called Tom and he's a nice bloke"

"Hmm"

"Do you wanna go up for the blind date, 'cause you're new?" She offered.

"Me? Nah, I'm not interested in being in a relationship"

We walked towards Geography and when no one was in sight I hissed into her ear,

"My last boyfriend was abusive when he drank"

Her eyes widened

"God, that sounds terrible!"

I nodded "Thankfully, I moved and then end of story"

Carli sat next to me in Geography and began working, and the teacher gave us homework.

I groaned and packed my stuff away when the bell went.

We walked out of the class and busied talking.

I caught sight of Simon with his friends walking our way.

"Emma?"

I looked up

"Will!" I exclaimed and pulled him into a hug.

He hugged back.

"I can't believe you're here!"

"I know, weird right?"

Simon butted in "How do you two..."

"Know each other?" I asked and he nodded.

"We went to the same private school and our mom's were good friends. Oh! Which reminds me, Will, my mum is having a party this Saturday and she wants you and Polly to come over. You can invite your friends over, if you want, mum is cool with drinking alcohol"

One of the two guys smiled cockily at me

"I'm Jay and this is Neil, we'll defo come!" He winked at me.

"So where are you off to next?" Simon asked.

"Politics" I replied.

Will exclaimed "That's my next class, I'll show you the way!"

"Oh, Carli, if you want to come over on Saturday you can"

"Sure" She smiled and walked off.

Will lead me to the next class and i took a seat on my own in the middle of the classroom.

Luckily, none of the teacher wanted me to get up to the front of the class and introduce myself. I was happy about that.

At lunch, I got chips and paid for them. I sat down with Carli and then she left, but her seat was replaced by another blonde.

"Hi, you must be the new girl Emma! I'm Charlotte, how is your first day going?"

"Okay, I bumped into an old friend Will but other than that, all the boys keep staring at me!"

She laughed "I know what its like, honey!"

She stopped laughing "Wait, you know Will? Will McKenzie?"

I nodded "Yeah, we went to the same private school when we were younger and our moms were like good friends. Coincidently, we both ended up here!"

She looked away in embarrassment.

"Are you going in for the blind date?" I asked.

"Yup, I want a real man" She winked.

I chuckled and my plate was empty.

We headed off to the blind date and I saw an empty seat next to Simon.

"Hi Simon!"

He smiled at me "Hi Emma!"

He patted the empty seat next to him and I took it.

"You liking your first day?"

"Yeah, its alright"

We sat watching Neil pick the speccy, nerdy girl and we burst out laughing.

"Oh mi god!" I giggled.

Then Charlotte arrived on the stage and Simon looked to Will. I saw him look devastated and then he bolted out of the hall.

I hope he is alright.


	3. Chapter 3

**To my readers, followers and reviwers. It is with regret that I can no longer continue writing this fanfiction. Too many family problems have came up and I have spent a lot of time on Wattpad, because there I hold more fanfiction to which I update quite on a regular basis. If any of you want to continue this fanfiction, then please don't hesitate to PM me. Otherwise, this will be deleted. And in its place, I hope to start a Little Vampire/Vampire Diaries crossover. **

**On a better note, I haven't watched Inbetweeners for ages, so please bear with me if I get anything mixed up. I'm really keen on Mr Gilbert fanfics and sadly couldn't find any here. So I went to ArchiveOfOurOwn and found this awesome fic by finneston_crane called Detention! **

**Plus a warning of the sexual content and graphic rape in this chapter. **

**Sophie x**

* * *

Emma's POV ~

As I walked to school the next day, I walked with Will who seemed more chipper than yesterday. Its sad to be toyed around like that. Especially him.

After he stormed out yesterday, I followed him home and spoke to him. Then I met his mother Polly (?) and we instantly began talking away. Jay and Simon later arrived and took Will out of the house, all because of Jay being an ass and jumping on a car that was supposedly his 'friends'.

Once Neil and Jay arrived near the school, I took the message and went away.

I sat with Carli and we just talked about actors, actresses, just gossip really. The repetitiveness of school was slowly creeping up on me.

But in Geography today, I got a detention. Okay, so here's the thing. I think the teacher overheard Charlotte and I's conversation and he interrupted when I said something about sexual innuendoes, thus kicking me out of the class and outside Mr Gilbert's office.

"In" He barked.

I headed in and plonked myself down on the chair opposite him.

Before he spoke, the bell went for lunch and I cursed myself mentally.

Lunchtime detention with Gilbert. Yay!

But the way he looked at me, the look of lust and predatory.

He seemed to restrain himself before speaking, having to clear his throat a dozen times as he looked uncomfortable.

"It says here you're a slut"

Me! I felt absolutely furious! How dare he say that?!

But I had to put out that fire because I was with Gilbert.

"I-It's not my fault I'm dirty and horny all the time"

He stood up from his chair and went to the window, causally glancing at me and stopped. Just staring at my cleavage. I sighed and stretched my arms.

"You need to be punished for your filthy behaviour"

He stood behind me and leaned in, towards me.

His arms softly touched my arms, trailing over my chest, giving my breasts a squeeze before trailing down my body and squeezing my thighs.

I felt his dominance and opened my legs for him.

He walked around the room and stood in front of me, he had his hands fumbling at his belt buckle.

I reached forward and he pushed me back on the seat.

Once he opened them, he muttered "Suck".

I wasn't wanting to be mistaken for a fool.

I lightly pulled his tie and pushed him to his seat, before I straddled him and kissed his neck, trailing kisses up and down his body. His member hardened as I cupped it.

I rubbed it slowly against my hand and he groaned.

I yanked his trousers down, boxers down and sucked.

I will not be his little bitch.

I bit lightly and he grunted. After releasing himself, I unbuttoned my shirt and began placing his member in my mouth again. He fondled and nipped my breasts over the bra.

He obviously wanted to take things further by tugging at my skirt band.

I growled and stood up.

"I - wont - be - played - for - a - fool - Sir" I hissed while I buttoned my blouse up again.

He yanked my body back into him.

I could feel my memories going hazy, resurfacing the moments where my ex would rape me until I bleed. He was so cruel.

"NO!" I yelled, pushing myself away from him, grabbing my bag and running from his office.

I found the toilets and found an empty stall. I slumped down behind the door, and let myself cry.

* * *

It was a while before I emerged from the bathroom and headed into my study class.

I sat down next to Carli and she saw the state I was in.

"Emma! What's wrong?!" She yelled, standing my and pulling me into a hug.

All of Sixth form watched me, including Mr Gilbert.

I cried "I hate him. I HATE him! Why does he have to put me through a life like this? Every night, he _raped _me. Made me feel pain, made me bleed. I want to be rid of my memories. I wish I could forget"

I bawled as I sobbed into a tissue. My stomach grumbled halfway through.

"Did you not have anything to eat?" Carli asked.

I shook my head "I was in detention"

Will came over and patted my back "Look, its almost Saturday and Thorpe Park! I bet Jay's going to be a nightmare"

The class chuckled and I gave a smile.

"Eh? Don't feel so down Emma! That's all in the past. Focus on your future and your aims to be a journalist"

* * *

When Saturday came, I was so over the bawling. I met up with Will and he whistled "Jay's not gonna take his eyes off you!"

I wore a see-through, lace camisole and a pair of denim shorts emphasising my impressive figure along with converse, my favourite pair.

I couldn't stop laughing the way there, of Simon's car being YELLOW!

How shit is that?!

Hey! At least, they're not trashing my car.

Soon, our excitement took over and Will and I went on every ride together!

But when we queued up for Nemesis Inferno, he ranted to the worker about waiting for front row seats. Turns out, he offended disabled children.

The ride was awesome and on the journey back, well boys will be boys and the four of them were assholes.

I'm not even mentioning what even happened.

With so much on my mind, I pushed back the haunting detention...


End file.
